Three Friends
by Angelbetu
Summary: Ready for torture of Angelbetu Hehehehehe ha ha ha ha peep in to know more...btw waiting for so many joote chappals hehehe squirrel jroor pdna...:) miss u


**Guyzz ye story na maine CID shatir lekhak contest k lie liki thi hehehe...I have a loose hand in investigation pr abi mn kia aap sab ko bi pada kr torture krun...hehehe so plz bear it...starting part me clue h which CID has given to us nd rest is mine...bear it ;)**

 **Waiting for so many joote chappal hehehe...nd yes written in typical CID style...;))**

 **Three Friends**

 **CLUE:**

Vaise Toh Senior Cid Inspector Abhijeet Kabhi Galati Karta Nahi Tha... Magar Aaj Fisal Hi Gaya...Baar Baar Yahi Cheez Usey Khayi Ja Rahi Thi Ki ...'Kyun Meine Uss Aadmi Ki Photo Nahi Li?'... "Use Pakad Ke Kam Se Kam Uska Naam Toh Poochh Hi Leta..Chahe Woh Jhoot Hi Bolta..."Bhagte Chor Ki Langoti Hi Sahi ..Kuchh Toh Haath Mein Aa Jaata"...

Uske Ooper Se Acp Saab Haath Dho Ke Peechhe Padh Gaye Ki -'Abhijeet Tumhari Ek Galati Se Ek Aadmi Ki Jaan Jaane Wali Hai...Ek Ki Kya Teen Teen Log Ka Khoon Ho Sakta Hai..Aur Hum Log ?...Haath Pe Haath Dhare Baithe Hein'

Abhijeet Ko Baat Chubbh Gayi...Sabko Maaloom Hai Ki Woh Thoda Tedha Aadmi Hai...Doston Ka Dost Hai...Magar Dushmanon Ke Musibat...Baat Sunta Hai ..Toh Sirf Apne Jigri Dost ...Daya Ki . Cid Office Mein Yeh Baat Sabko Maaloom Hai Ki Jub Jub Abhijeet Ko Gussa Aata Hai Toh Saare Junior Dum Daba Ke Wahan Se Khisak Jaatea Hein...Gusse Ki Aag Pe Paani Koi Daalta Hai !...Toh Woh Daya...Ya Phir Acp Pradyuman.

Acp Pradyuman Ne Jub Teesari Baar Abhijeet Ke Ooper Taana Maara Toh Usne Apne Aap Control Karte Huye... Jawab Diya -Sir Agar Koi Chupke Se Ek Letter Mere Darwaje Ke Neeche Se Khiska Ke Bhag Gaya ..Toh Ismein Mein Kya Kar Sakta Hoon.

Acp Ki Donon Bhoyen Aasmaan Pe Chadh Gayin... Aankhen Phadhte Huye Bole Ki-Ek Cid Officer Ke Ghar Mein Kisi Ne Letter Daala Toh Kya Cid Officer Use Aaram Se Bhagne Dega?

Abhijeet Ke Munh Se Kuchh Ulta Seedha Nikalne Wala Tha Par Phir Bhi Control Karte Huye Bola Ki -Bhagne Kidhar Diya Sir...Mein Fauran Bhaga Uske Peechhe...Usne Laal Rang Ki Shirt Pehan Rakhi Thi...Woh Jaldi Se Sadak Ki Bheed Mein Mil Gaya...Thodi Door Tak Toh Woh Laal Shirt Dikhi...Uske Baad Kahin Kho Gayi..Meine Socha Jaldi Se Wapas Ghar Bhagta Hoon... ...Kam Se Kam Woh Toh Dekhoon Jo Woh Phenk Ke Gaya Hai...Ghar Aaya ..Lifaafe Ko Phada...Toh Yeh Tha..Jo Aapke Haath Mein Hai...

Acp Ne Sar Hilana Shuru Kar Diya...Uska Dahina Haath Aage Aa Gaya...Use Chakri Ki Terah Ghumate Huye Bole...

Acp-Abhijeet Ismein Likha Hai...Teen Dost Hein...Aur Teenon Ek Doosre Ki Jaan Ke Dushman Ho Gaye Hein...

Abhijeet - Jee Sir...Ek Naam Ashok Hai...Doosre Ka Anuj ...Aur Teesre Ka Hai Roy...

Acp-Yeh Ashok Engineering College Mein Padhta Tha...

Abhijeet-Haan Sir ...Ashok Ko Engineering College Mein Se Nikal Diya Gaya Hai..Aur Yeh Baat, Roy Ne Ja Ke ...Ashok Ke Ghar Walon Ko Bata Di...Isliye Ashok Roy Ka Khoon Karna Chahta Hai

Acp-Ashok Ko Roy Ka Khoon Karna Hai...Aur Yeh Roy.!.Yeh Apne Dost Anuj Ko Maarna

Chahta Hai...

Abhijeet -Anuj Ne Shayad Roy Aur Uski Girlfriend Simran Ke Beech Mein Jhagda Karva Diya Hai.

Acp-Anuj Ko Pata Nahi Hai Kya Ki Roy Uska Khoon Karna Chahta Hai?

Abhi-Mujhe Kya Maaloom Sir...Jo Letter Aap Padh Rahein Hein Wahi Maine Padha Hai...

Acp Ne Phir Haath Ki Chakri Ghumayi-...Anuj Ashok Ko Maarna Chahta Hai...Kyunki Ashok Ne Anuj Ko Dhamki Di Hai Ki Woh Sabko Bata Dega Ki...Ki Anuj Ek Nakli Doctor Hai...Uske Paas Jo Degree Hai Woh Nakli Hai

Abhijeet-Jee Sir...Anuj Maarna Chata Hai Ashok Ko..Ashok Maarna Chahta Hai Roy Ko..Roy Maarna Chahta Hai Anuj Ko...

Acp Ka Chehra Rone Jaisa Ho Gaya Woh ...Unka Doosra Haath Pocket Se Bahar Aa Gaya...Dono Haath Zameen Ki Taraf Phenkate Huye Woh Bole Ki-Par Yeh Teenon Hein Kahan?...Kaise Bachaye Inko..? ...Inko Nahi Dhoonda Toh Yeh Maar Denge Ek Doosre Ko.

Abhijeet-Par Dhoondenge Kaise Sir...?.Yeh Hein Kaun Yeh Bhi Toh Pata Nahi...!

Acp-Aise Bolne Se Kaam Nahi Chalega...Hum Laash Ke Aane Ka Intezar Nahi Kar Sakte...Woh Aadmi Letter Phenk Ke Gaya Hai..Iska Matlab Hi Hai Ki Woh Chahta Hai Ki Hum Yeh Khoon Hone Se Roken

 **CONTINUATION:**

Acp: Abhijeet sabse pehle to hume ye pata krna h ki ye teeno hn kaun ek baar inka pata thikana maloom pd jaye na to hum inhe bacha sakte hn...Tum ek kaam kro saare engineering colleges me pata kro ki aisa kaun sa college h jahan se Ashok namke kisi student ko suspend kia gaya h...Daya se kaho ki wo saare hospitals me pata kre aur Anuj namke jitne bi doctors hn unhe beaureu bulao...

Abhijeet: sir

Acp: Freddy ye letter forensic me bhej do Salunkhe k paas...

All went to do the work as per order...

Daya Abhijeet back in beaureu after sometime...

Acp: aa gaye dono bhi kya pata chla...

Abhi: sir aise do colleges hn jahan se Anuj namke ek student ko nikala gaya h ek ko 6 months pehle aur ek ko 15 din pehle...jis Anuj Ko 6 mahine pehle nikala gaya usne college me kuch naye ladko k saath ragging ki thi jiski wajh se ek ladke ne suicide kr lia tha aur ye doosra Anuj isne exams k paper leak kiye the...

Acp: address mile dono k

Abhijeet: haan sir Sachin aur Purvi gaye hn dono k ghr...

Acp: Daya

Daya starts: sir aise 8 hospitals hn jahan Anuj namke doctors kaam karte hn unme se do is waqt sheher k bahr gaye hn...baaki 6 doctors me se teen specialist hn sir aur bache hue teen doctors ka normal clinic h...Pr wo clinic hospitals k under hi chalte hn islie hospital k records ne unka naam bi h...

Acp: in sabhi ko bulaya h beaurau...

Daya: haan sir...

Abhijeet: Daya inme se koi aisa bhi h jo clinic ya hospital kam aata jata ho ya jiske number of patients kum hon...glancing toward Acp sir nahi kyuki agar ye Anuj ek nakli doctor h to ye patients wagairh dekne se katrata hoga...

Acp nodded his head and raise his eyebrows...

Daya: ab ye to in sab se milne k baad hi pata chal skta h hospitals se to kuch khaas information mili nahi h in sab k baare me...

Acp: Daya ye jö do doctors hn ye jö bahr hn sheher k inse contact...

Daya: haan sir maine inlogo ki family walon se inhe phone krwa dia h jis se inhe pata na chale ki kis lie bulaya ja raha h inhe...

Acp: good work Daya ab tum aur Abhijeet jao aur in baki sare doctors se mil kr aao deko unme se humara Anuj kaun sa h...

In a dark room:

A person saying something to a blur figure:

Fiqr mt krna tum bhaiya maine poora intezam kr lia h tumari is halat ka badla jrur lia jayega...

Scene shifts to Forensic lab:

Acp: haan Salunkhe kya pata chala is letter se...

Salunke:boss is letter ko bhejne wala bada hi chalak h...isne ise hath se na likh kr kisi purane typewriter se type kia h...Ye dekho iske words ka ink jagh jagh pr faila hua h...Ye paper jispe ye letter lika gaya h bohot hi aam kagaj h jise hum A4 sheet k naam se jaante hn...

Acp: A4 sheet...Salunke ye paper to kisi bi dukaan pr bohot hi aasani se mil skta h...is se to is aadmi k baare me kuch bi pata nahi chl skta...

Salunkhe: are are boss itni jaldi nateeze pr kyu aa rahe ho thoda sabr rko yaar tention kya dear when Salunkhe is here...

Acp: tu kaam ki baat krega

Salunkhe: haan to mai ye keh raha tha ki shyd is letter ko bhejne wala jab preshan hota h to use bohot paseena aata h...

Salunkhe: tumara honhar sipahi pakad to nahi paya na use...

Acp: salunkhe tu

Salunkhe: ok ok mai kuch nahi bolta mujhe is paper pr sweat k traces mile hn shyd jab wo bhejne wala letter likh raha tha tab use bohot paseena aa raha tha to shyd use bimari h ki jab wo jada stressed hota h to use paseena ata h...

Acp: paseena Salunkhe is se ye pata nahi chal sakta kya ki ye kisi ladki ka paseena h ya ladke ka...

Salunkhe: nahin boss kyuki mujhe yahan sirf namak mila h isi se maine andaza lagaya ki use paseena aa raha tha...

Acp: letter bhejne wale ne ise hath se kyu nahi likha type kyu kia kyu...wo apni pehchan kyu chupana chahta h...

Freddy: sir shyd ho sakta h use dar ho ki agr uski pehchan ho gayi to uski jaan ko bi khatra ho sakta h...islie usne apni pehchan chupayi...

Acp nodded while scratching his forehead...

Salunkhe us envelope se kya pata chala...

Salunkhe: boss ye envelope bohot hi purana h ispar jis magazine ka publication mark laga h wo magazine ab aana bi band ho gayi h muje nahi lagta is se kuch help ho paigi...

Acp nodded his head in disappointment...his phone rang he picks it up haan Pankaj...

Pankaj: sir wo dono engineering students beaureu me aa gaye hn sir...

Acp: theek h hum aate hn...

Scene shifts to Daya sir and Abhijeet sir(Duos)

Daya while driving car Paanch doctors se to mil chuke hn boss ab ye akhri h...

Abhijeet nodded absentmindly

Daya: kya baat h Abhijeet tum kuch pareshan ho...

Abhijeet: nahi yaar bus yahi soch raha hun ki hum agar unlogo ko nahi rok paaye aur kisika khoon ho gaya to mai apne aap ko maaf nahi kr paunga agar mai us aadmi ko pakad pata to shyd...

Daya: are Abhijeet isme tumari galti nahi h yaar tumne poori koshish to ki naa ab agar wo aadmi nikal gaya to isme tum kya kr skte ho aur Acp sir ki baat ko dil se mt lagao wo to bus oopr se gussa krte rehte hn...tumhe to pata h naa...

Abhijeet: haan haan pata h bhai samajh gaya nahi hota ab pareshan khush...

Daya smiles

Inside hospital:

Reception:

Daya: Doctor Anuj hn abi yahan plz bulaiye unhe...

Receptionist: bina appointment k aap kisi bi doctor se nahi mil sakte apke paas appointment h...

Daya looks at Abhi

Abhijeet showing his batch hum log CID se hn...

Receptionist little scared CID

Abhijeet: dekhiye plz aap ko bulaiye aur unhe mat batiyega ki hum log aaye hn...

Receptionist nodded and called Doctor

Dr entered haan Reena kaun sa patient h...

Daya: hum log hn patient...ilaz krna aata h apko...

Anuj: ye kis trh se baat kr rahe hn aap mujse...hn kaun aap...

Abhijeet: hum log CID se hn Doctor sahab aaj tk kitne logon ka ilaz kia h aapne...

Anuj starts to stammer and says mai mai ye aap logo ko kyu bataun...aap aap

Daya: Doctor Anuj apke Roy aur Ashok namke koi dost hn...

Anuj: jee hain pr aapko keise pata...

Abhijeet: lo bhai ye to apna hi aadmi h...Daya doctor sahab se unke doctor hone ka saboot le lena chiye nahi...

Daya: haan aur kya Anuj jee jara apni MBBS ki degree lekr aiye plz...

Anuj: wiping sweat drops from his forehead...jee wo wo...

Daya slaps him hard

Anuj: haan mai ek doc nahi hun dhoke se wo aa gaya hun mai is hospital me pr mai kya krta officer mai gareeb tha...bohot mushkil se kuch paise jama kr k wardboy ki training ki maine naukri bhi mili muje pr mere boss ne kya kia khud unhone kisi mareej ko galat dawaiyan din aur uski maut ho jane pr saara iljam mujhpe daal dia...maine usi din faisla kr lia ki jö ilzam mujhpr laga h ab usika faida uthaunga mai...aur is trh mai ek Doctor bn gaya...

Abhi: ilaz keise krte ho tum mareejon ka..

Anuj: sir maine do saal us Doctor k saath kaam kia h thoda bohot experience aur 10-12 medicines ka naam to pata hi h muje normal mareezon ka ilaz kr hi leta hu kisiko kabi koi nuksaan nahi pohnchaya maine jiski bimari samajh nahi aati use doosre doctors ko refer kr deta hun ek acchi khaasi fees mil jati h...

Daya: waah dekha Abhijeet kis shaan se bata raha h apne karname...Ashok ka khoon krna chahta h na tu...

Anuj: sir usne dhamki di h mujhe ki wo police ko sab bata dega meri hunsti khelti zindagi me aag lagane ki koshish kr raha h...

Abhijeet: to kya maar doge usko kisne huq dia tumhe kisika khoon krne ka

Daya: Abhijeet ise beaureu le chalte hn Roy aur Ashok k baare me aur bi kuch pata chlega is se aur shyd us aadmi k baare me bi jisko tumne dekha ta...

Abhijeet nodded

CID beaureu:

Acp: to tum ho humare Ashok ji shrm nahin aati tumhe exams k paper churate hue...

Ashok: aap nahi samjhenge sir kya kya krna pdta h career banane k lie...

Acp:haan haan kyu nahi ban gaya career haan...

Ashok make faces...sir aap logon ne muje yahan bulaya kyu h...

Acp: wo bi bata denge pehle aap jara apne dost Roy k baare me kuch bataiye...

Ashok: aap Roy Ko keise jaante hn aur koi dost nahi h wo mera dushman h dushman usne mere parents ko jakr sab bata diya mere papa ne ghr se nikal dia muje kiraye k ghr me reh raha hun mai sirf aur sirf uski wajh se...

A voice: Ashok tu...tu yahan CID walon ko batane aa gaya...

Anuj: are mai to khud phansa hua hun...

Acp: to ye hn Doctor Anuj jö apne dost Roy ko marna chahta h hai naa...Roy ka address chiye hume aur phone number bhi...

Ashok gave them both the things...

Acp: Daya Roy ko phone lagao...

Daya sir dials but Roy didn't pick up the call...Sir ye Roy phone nahi utha raha h...

Abhi: kahin kuch gadbad to nahi ho gayi...

Acp: Daya Abhijeet Freddy tum teeno is Roy k ghar jao aur jake dekho kya pata chlta h...

Thrice of them moved out...

Acp turns toward the two and show them the letter...ye deko ye letter humare ek officer k ghr pr koi phenk gaya shayd ek ladki isme tum teeno k baare me bohot tareefein likh hn jara pd krr deko...

Both the two read them and gave confused glances...Sir ye...

Acp: haan ye ab batao kaun bhej sakta h ye letter jisne bi ye bheja wo tum teeno ko bohot acchi trh se jaanta h aur shyd tum teeno se hi bohot nafrat krti h tum dono k dimag me koi aisa naam aata h hmmm...aur shyd jab wo preshan hota h tab use bohot paseena bi aata h...yaad ata h kuch...

Ashok: nahi sir aisa to koi muje yaad nahi aa raha h...

Anuj: little stammering hhaan sir mujhe bi

Acp narrows his eyes and says theek h tum dono filhaal jaa sakte ho...all looked at him in confusion...

Suddenly Acp sir phone rang...Abhijeet sir calling...

Acp:haan Abhijeet

Abhijeet: sir Roy Ka Khoon ho gaya h uske ghar me hi...ghar k outhouse me uski laash mili h kisi ne goli maari h sir...

Acp: what my god theek h Abhijeet tum log laash ko Forensic lab bhej do aur aas paas se jö bi saboot mile use beaureu lekr aao...

Abhi: jee sir

Call cuts

Both the suspects are about to move stopped by Acp sir

Acp: tum log ab kahin nahi jaa sakte

Both turns and Anuj in anger kyu nahi jaa sakte abi to aapne hume jane ko kaha aur ab...

Acp: tumare dost Roy Ka khoon ho gaya h..

Both shocked but Ashok happy accha hua Mar gaya dost k naam pr dhabba tha wo...

Anuj: haan tune to jeise dosti ki misaalein bana rakkhi hn dhokebaaj to tu bi h...

Acp annoyingly bus kro tum dono ye batao kisne maara Roy ko... Ashok tum maarne wale the na Roy ko tumne hi kia na uska khoon...

Ashok: are are ye aap log kya keh rahe hn mai to subh se aap logo k saath hun mai keise maar sakta hun use...

Acp: wo to pata chal hi jaiga...

Daya Abhi back with clues and body and all are now in Forensic lab...

Daya aisa keise ho sakta koi saboot kuch nahi mila iski laash k aas paas...

Daya: nahi sir aas paas kuch nahi tha koi hatha pai ka nishan bi nahin tha...bus khoon bikhra hua tha aas paas darwaja khula hua tha baaki khidki wagairh sab lock...

Ghar me bi kuch khaas nahi mila

Acp: aur padosi unhone bi goli chalne ki koi awaj nahi suni...

Abhijeet: sir pados me jö family rahi thi wo hum logo k saamne hi Shimla se wapas aaye the aur is Roy ko jada koi pasand nahi krta tha...kafi rude aur reserved aadmi tha islie jada kisiko kuch nahi pata iske baare me...

Acp nodded his head in no...

Acp: Salunkhe kya pata chala kab maut hui h iski

Salunkhe: boss iski maut kal raat ko hui h kareeb 1-1:30 baje k aas paas...

Abhijeet jab tumhe ye letter mila us waqt kya time hua tha...

Abhijeet: sir us waqt to shyd 12-12:30 baje the...

Acp in big smile matlab khoon karne k ek ghante pehle hi wo letter tumhe dia gaya...he turns toward Anuj while picking up the letter kisne bheja h ye letter Anuj ji...

Anuj stammering mmmuje kya pata sir...

Acp: Daya jara poocho inse kisne bheja h ye letter...

Daya come forward and do some initial treatments to Anuj...

Anuj uttered the name...

Acp smiles

Salunkhe: boss is laash k kapdon pr ek fingerprint mila h...

Acp exclaimed in happiness

To dekh salunkhe jaldi se kiska h ye...Kya in dono me se kisi ka...

Salunkhe: nahi boss in dono me se kisika nahi h maine match kia h haan humare records me ek Danny namka contract killer h ye usika fingerprint h...

Daya:sir ye usika kaam hoga...jaldi se jake arrest kr lete hn use kahin haath se na nikl jaye...

Acp: nahin Daya aise nahi poori planning k saath...

Scene shifts to a house...

Anuj entering inside house...and talking to someone...

Kyu kia tumne aisa uske saath saath muje bi dhoka dia na tumne hai naa...pyar ishq sab natak tha h naa...

Person: to tum samajh gaye muje to laga tha ki tum bade hi bewakoof pr chalo mere X boyfriend me thodi to akal h meri trh...

Anuj: just shutup tumari wajh se CID mere peeche padi h bhagta bhagta fir raha hu mai...

Person: theek h tuamra kasht kam kr dete hn tumhe mukt kr deti hun is zindagi se and a gun shot...

Girl holding her hand and Anuj sitting down on floor...

She starts to run when Purvi caught her and slapped her hard...

Acp: to **Simran** jee kyu kia aapne ye sab haan bolo...

Simran: in teeno ne mere bhaiya ko apahich bana dia mere bhaiya Roy k dost the mai Roy ko bohot chahti thi pr wo wo sirf mujse khel raha tha...

Mere bhaiya ne muje lakh baar samjaya par maine unki ek nahi suni...ek din mere bhaiya gusse me Roy k ghar gaye usse jhagda karne...ye teeno bi wahin the in teeno ne unki beizzati ki unko jabardasti sharab pilayi...

Wo gusse me ghr wapas aa rahe the pr nashe me hone ki wajh se unki car ka accident ho gaya aur wo coma me chale gaye...pichle 2 saal se mere bhai ne aankhen nahi kholi hn...

Abhijeet: tum do saal se khamosh kyu baithi ho...

Simran: kyuki muje lagta tha wo sirf ek accident tha humesha yhi soch ti thi ki mere bhaiya ne drink kyu ki thi kyuki wo to kabi sharab ko haath tk nahi lagate the ek din mujhe pata chal gaya jab maine Roy k ghar me in teeno ki baatein suni haan sab kuch suna maine aur tabi maine badla lene ka mn ban lia...

Maine Anuj se pyar ka natak kia aur use Roy k khilaf bhadka dia aur Roy ko Ashok k khilaf...jis se ye teeno ek doosre k dushman ban jayen...Anuj se apne aur Roy ka jhagda kraane ko bi maine hi kaha aur ye bewakoofi me sab kuch karta gaya...maine hi Abhijeet sir k ghar k neeche wo letter apne padosi Ratan se dalwaya kyuki wo Abhijeet sir ka bohot bada fan h maine us se kaha ki is trh Abhijeet sir tumse mil paynge aur wo maan gaya usne to pada bi nahi ki letter me kya h...

Pr aap log aap log keise pohnche mujh tk...

Daya: tumare is bewakoof aashiq ne tumare ghr me wo typewriter dekha tha jis se wo type nikala gaya tha kyuki uske fonts ki ink bi theek usi tarah faili hui thi jeise tumare letter ki h...

Simaran: haan wo mere bhaiya ek lawyer the wo unhi ka typewriter tha...

Simran smiles is se bi aap kuch saabit nahi kr paynge kyuki Roy Ka Khoon maine nahi kia h...

Abhijeet bring someone and make him sit on other seat haan is Danny ne maara h na Roy ko...kyu

Simaran shocked and stunned

Acp: tayar ho jao saja k liye...

 **Koi pohncha kya end tk hehehe...**

 **Plz read n review :)**


End file.
